Don
by Trent and Gwen 4ever
Summary: Trent and Gwen are getting really close!And as Chef would say,it's gettin' juicy! HEE HEE HEE!R&R!Mystery time!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, I'm Trent and Gwen 4ever and yes I'm new so be nice please...................R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

CH.1 who's he

One cloudy night a black and green haired boy was walking into a dark came to a stop when he saw a dark red head hiding behind a trash can.

"Izzy? you can come out, copps are gone." the mystery boy said.

Out came the green eyed criminal."Oh good,but Trent where the hell is Court?"she asked scratching her head.

**AN: HA, u thought it was Duncan huh?**

"I really don't----OW!" the boy now known as Trent was cut off by being hit upside the head.

"TRENT, what the hell were you thinking?!" a female voice whisper yelled.

"Court, there you are we were starting to get worried..." he trailed off trying to change the subject while he was rubbing the back of his head where he had been hit.

"Answer the question,Trent, I mean beating up the fuzz, did you forget you're still on parole or something?'' Court scolded Trent while scratching the side her red and brown hair.

"Hey, this isn't my fault he tazed Izzy for no reason, what was I suposed to do,watch"he continued,"If it weren't for me Izzy here would be fried."

"True and I'd probably be in the big house" Izzy protested for her friend while jerking her thumb back as if to see a prison behind her.

"Guys, please just be careful from now on,I don't want to move again" Court said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"You think I do last time we did we had to leave Duncan and...Gwen." the punk boy put his head down at the thought of his love.

.........................................................Trent's POV................................................................................................................................................................................

Hey, you're probably wondering what's going on huh? Like, what happen to the prep,syco,and musican we know and love? Well, that's the thing we're all punk! Yeah, the pepole on TDI and TDA,nope sorry, that was all on a bet. The truth is Izzy,Court,and I have been friend since we all ended up at the same foster home which you'll find out more about later ,anyway after we all got voted off in TDA we all sort of had a hard time. First of all most of the time we were on the run,second we were all getting over breakups and I felt like it was all my fault for Court's because Duncan and her started fighting over the phone and stuff about how my breakup was his fault. But then we got to Lakeville, where ironicly, Duncan and Gwen lived and as soon as we saw them all was forgiven between the DxC , I can't say the same for me and Gwen. You see I'm not really insane,have a 9 obbsession,nor a Gwen obbsession,it was all a big misunderstanding. But that didn't do for her though, she said it dosen't matter and she didn't want to be with me,but I could of sworn I saw a teer that made me want to run up and hug her, roll down her cheek when I said I'd lay off and leave her alone. But me being me, the day we had to leave I said...well...just watch the flashback,

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_**"TRENT, we have to get out of this here!" Izzy had said holding up a wanted poster with us on it.**_

_**"Okay, just give one minute please?!" I asked my friends as I saw Gwen scetching under a maple tree.**_

_**"HURRY!!!" they both said.**_

_**I ran over to her and kneeled down as I saw her quirk an eyebrow.**_

_**"Gwen, I don't really have time to explain, but we're leaving and I just want you to know...I love...you" he slowed his rapid talking when he saw her eyes widen and before he even knew what he was doing he pressed his lips on hers and gave her the most passinate kiss, he didn't even know he had it in 'em. The kissed lasted about 30seconds,but it felt so much got up and ran to his best friends before she could say anything,but that boy heard her sweet,soft voice say "I love you too." and he shed a teer as his friends started running, knowing that was the last time he would feel her soft lips again.**_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

**AN: aaaaaaawwww he's sweet!!**

That was two months ago and I havn't seen her since.I wonder how Court feels about leaving Duncan

..............................Court's POV.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

**AN: OOOOO, cliff hanger,HA, so what is this about a foster home? Why were they punk? Did Gwen cry? How dose Court feel?Will they ever see Duncan and Gwen again?Why am I asking you all these Q's, I know the A's? **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE, IT'S MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!!!!!HEY I KNOW, LET'S SEE HOW THE TDI CAST LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

ME: Wadya think?

Izzy: So awsome we're punk, do I hav tats?

ME: Why yes, yes you do.

Trent: Well,Flo, I goin' with Izzy on this one,it was great!!

ME: hi trent *says dreamily* that's so sweet...

Trent: thanks?

Courtney:Oh look, she acting like every girl and Owen when they see Justin!!

Gwen:*rolls eyes madly* whatever...

Justin: Umm...hello,I'm right here!!!!

ME: SHUT UP JUSTIN,TRENT'S HOTTER AND HAS COOLER HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Justin:But,I'm perfect *cries&runs off*

ME: who even let him in here?

everyone:*shrugs*

ME: HEY LOOK harold is here *laughs evily*

Harold: WHY DO YOU WANT ME?...GOSH!!

ME: Why do you think...GOSH!!!!

everyone:*snickers*

ME: *ties harold into a ball* hhhhmmmm....where's Cody&Noah&Heather&Eva?

Duncan: over there*points*

ME:*ties everyone I said into a ball*

everyone:UUUUUMMMMM.....

ME:OKAY ANYONE UP FOR HATE BALL?

everyone:Sure!!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. An

Disclaimer:Ugh, sorry forgot...I DON'T OWN TDI OR TDA,but I do own the up-coming character.

**AN: Guys I really need a hot, punk guy to be Izzy's bf,but only one,this is first come first serve....send in the hottest guy you can think of except Justin or any other TDI people and remember he has to smell of FREEDOM and him and Izzy have to be perfect for each YEAH Izzy is a sane person!!! Trent is the crazy one,but like hyper crazy not phsyco,thx!!**

Gwen: Glaring at the air

ME: someone's upset they broke up with the sweetest,hottest,most caring guy ever...

Gwen: SHUT UP!!!!

ME:Harshness..oh sorry,Geoff moment there

Gwen:Umm...can you leave me alone?!?

ME:well NO!!!!,tell me why you broke up with McHottie and now your sad,mad and being mean!!!!!!!!!

Gwen:Over-caring-phsyco!!!!

ME:WEIRD-GOTH-GIRL(sorry i have nothing against goths)

Gwen:Trent-obsessed-freak!!

ME:nonTrent-obessed-freak!!

Trent:just walking in and sees us fighting

ME:stops....HI TRENT!!!!

Gwen:Not FUNNY......turns around,sees Trent and blushes

Trent:Ummm.....hi,Flo your um posters are on fire....and so is your fish...

ME:RALPH!!!!!(runs to fish meaning Trent and Gwen are alone)

Gwen:ummm.....hi trent.....

Trent:hi,why so down Gwen...

Gwen:I want.......

**AN: cool story in a story,sorry I got bored,but what Gwen want?!?..I love cliffhangers!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN: OMG just got this really good idea...to find out READ!!!! **

CH.2 The Truth

..............................Court's POV.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

It's been two months. Two months sinse I've seen him. Two months since we even talked. Yeah I'm talking about Duncan.I assume Trent being his hyper self already told you about the foster home and how we're criminals and all that,but I bet he hasn't told you that's Trent he always keeps you ,anyway I ended up at the foster home because my mom left for some was there because his father murdered his mother then shot is a mystery though,but if someone asked her about it she would start crying and go on this rampage if they told her to calm down,that's why I always worry about thoughs 've been through so much,that's why were always on the see before I came to the foster home something happened on the front porch,they tell me ,the foster dad, got drunk and Izzy and Tent had to be there to keep him from falling over or something,but then something awful happened, took out his gun from his back pocket and shot his knee,said the cops are here and handed the gun to cops came up dragged Trent and Izzy away and a year later they came back and I was there,they won't tell anyone what happened in that year,not even me so it must be bad...but they did tell me that's why they hate the fuzz.

"Trent,your bleeding!" I said as we started to creep home.

"I know,hey Izzy can I borrow your jacket" he whispered.

"sure" was all Izzy said as she took off her jacket and tied around Trent's wound.

"howed that happen?" I asked,worry in my tone.

"I got bitten by the attack dog..."he said trailing off.

"Umm.....who's that?!"Izzy asked both unsure and happy at the same time.

I looked over to see a someone I thought I would never I look over at Trent to see him glaring at the firgure in front of I could think at that moment was ' What's going on?!? '


	4. another AN

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA

**AN: you guys like the story in a story? That was for all the TxG fans like me,but I really need a punk guy for my story so send him in!!!!!**

**Oh and guys the punk guy and Trent hate eachother because Trent's afraid he'll hurt Izzy...but they start to even out through out the story...oh and Trent and Gwen will hook up soon don't worry.**

**R&R people!!!**


	5. Congrats!

**AN:Guyz I'm really Lazy and I'm not good with e-mail and stuff like that,just like TDI and writing , but CONGRATS**marlynnknowsbest101 **,Your hottie,Monty Q. Pillerston is gunna be in MY story,and thnx for the advice guys,I was in a rush because I lost my charger and my battery was about to die. So anyway I'll do better next tdiharter thank you so much,Henry Lee sounds awsome,I think I'll use him later if you don't mind might be in as an extra because that's how much I like him!!!WE'LL SEE!!!And tdifanforever,great idea!!! I think I'll use that because Trent is always looking out for Izzy!SO THX GUYZ U ROCK!!!!x3 So, Monty Q. Pillerston is like this:**

**age- their age**

height- 6ft

skin- fair skin ( cocasion )

eyes- hazel

hair- tussled sandy blonde hair with some natrual streaks and added blue streaks

teeth-perfectly white and straight

torso- toned 8 pack

tattoos- on left peck he has a couger and on his back right shoulder he has never forgotton ( you can make it to fit the story in some way )

clothes- no shirt but he has a leather jacket that shows his chest like Geoff's. he has dark wazh blue jeans and wears biker gloves. he has a pair of sruffy hiking boots in bad condition.  
  
**Sounds great right,it's like Izzy&Monty were made for eachother!!!! **


	6. Monty

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN: Thx for the reviews!! **

CH.2 Monty,love or hate him,pick one

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

------------------------------------------Izzy's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my God!!Is that really Monty!?! I havn't seen him since threw me and him in the closet!Oh what am I gunna say,what am I gunna do....HOW DO I LOOK!?! Okay,Okay calm down act yourself and be cool...oh man.

"Izzy,Court,....Trent" ,he forced his name out.

"What are you doing here,Monty?"Trent scowled.

"Oh,I just got out of juvie,stopped in Lakeville and your little girlfriend told me you were here,thought I'd say hi."he explained in his smooth voice as he walked over to Trent.

"You met Gwen?"he asked kind of mad.

"You bet"then he whispered something only Trent could thing I know Trent attacked Monty and now their fighting!

"Hey,Hey!BREAK IT UP!!!!"Court yelled and grabbed both of their ears and pulled,I love it when she does that.

"OW" they both cried at the was bleeding even more and had a few bruises while Monty had some cuts,a gash in his leg,a huge bruise,and a red mark on his face.

"Monty, you okay!?"I asked in a worried tone while glaring at Trent.

"Oh,I'm fine Iz,but what a greeting,better watch out for that boy."he looked at me with a weak smile which made me blush.

"You say that like your so much older..."Trent retorted,rolling his eyes and cleaning himself up.

"Well I am and you know what they say,'respect your elder'"he said in a tone that reminded me of Duncan.

"Okay,I'm gunna stop you right there,your only a like a month older than me and I'm never gunna give a dick respect." Trent said about to start another fight.

What'd you call me?!"Monty said."Guys ENOUGH!!!"I stepped in before it got ugly."Just keep your distance until we got home!!"

"Fine!"They both said as we started home and I stayed in the back and caught up.

"So, what'd you do this time?" I asked,knowing he already knew what I was talking about.

"I beat up a cop,it ended up being the one who took you away and they said that made me an accomplice somehow." he told me with his head down.

"You mean you didn't know that was the same cop?"I asked in an unsure tone.

"Mabey..."he said with a smirk on his face which made me talked some more and before we knew it we were at our 'house' if that's what you would call was really an abandoned drug something popped into my head.'Sleeping Arangments',I mean the place was pretty small.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:OH DID YOU LIKE IT?!R&R and I'll know.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ME:Hey People,Right now I'm seeing which couple can kiss the longest!!!!**

**TxG:(5 min. and counting)mmmhn....ohh..oooooooo**

**GxB:(4 min. and counting) OH....mmmm...nhnmm**

**DxC:(4 min. and counting)mmmm...uhh..ooo**

**TxL:(3 min. and counting)mmmmmmmmm...ooo**

**LxH:(30 sec.) Stringbean their you had your kiss.**

**ME:and LxH is out**

**IxM(Monty):(4 min. and counting)**

**ME:NO PUTTING YOUR HAND UP COURT'S SHIRT DUNCAN!!!!!**

**Duncan*pulls out hand***

**one hour later.................**

**ME:and TxG win...YYYYAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TxG:*on the floor and still at it*R&R!!!...mmmhmn**


	7. What was that about?

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN: Guyz srry about the Monty Chapter,I put Ch.2 when it should Ch.3 SORRY EVERYONE!!!!**

Ch.4 What was that about?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

............................................................................Trent's POV........................................................................................................................................................

WHAT THE HELL?!!!????!!!!!!! I can't believe him!!!!!!!!

_Flash Back:_

_Monty walked up to me. _

_"You met Gwen?"I said kind of mad._

_"You bet"He leaned in closer and lowered his voice."If I didn't know where Iz was I'd be all over her and be alot better than you at it."he smirked and I attacked._

_End............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

You see THAT'S WHY I HIT HIM!!!!!!! Ugh,I gotta tell Izzy before something bad happens!!!!!!!!

**(AN:I'm starting to show Trent's hyper side so their will be alot !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! in his POV's.)**

WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD ALREADY HAS HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!oh no!!!!

Okay calm down Trent,calm down...you don't know if anything happened,just watch out for him.

"Stupid Monty" I said under my breath while opening the door to our 'home' and went inside.I layed down on the old coach and scream into the pillow.

"Ah, lighten up dude,just because I'm better with the ladies,dosen't mean you should be mad."Monty said and I laughed.

"Yeah right, you know you're like a mixture of Cody and Duncan."

"See that's were your wrong,I don't think I'm good with chicks ,I am"

"Oh you're so full of it."

"No I think you are."

"What's that supose to mean?!" I yelled,getting really mad now.

"Does Gwen still think your a sweet little guitarist or does she know your a wanted criminal that has no control of his actions."he smirked thinking he won.I got up and punched him as hard as I could,he ended up on the ground.

"You should watch what you say Monty,at least I did was for her own good,you don't care about anyone,but yourself and you hurt anyone who cares about you!!!!!!!!!"I yelled looking down at him.

"That's why you hate me isn't it,you think I'll hurt Izzy..."he sat up and I looked away,"Trent if I ever hurt Iz please kick my ass"I laughed a little,"I would never hurt her,she is like the only person I care about"I glared at him."*sigh* The only reason I say that stuff is because I like to get under your skin,yeah I've had a lot of girls,but after I met Izzy I...I...ugh...."I looked up.

"You what?!"I asked madly.

"I'm just tryin' to say is that I would never hurt Iz on purpose...I'm goin' to bed,where can I sleep?"he finished and looked at the already sleeping girls in an old bed we found.

"Oh, right here-"I punched him again and this time he passed out on the dusty floor.I smiled and went to sleep knowing he was gunna be sore in the morning.


	8. Not cool man!

Disclaimer:I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN:Hey people did you like ch.4?It was my fav.!!!!!**

Ch.5 Not cool man!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...........................................................................................................Monty's POV............................................................................................................................

I woke up really I thought about Trent punching me last night.I narrowed my eyes and looked over to see Trent was still .I grabbed a pillow and smashed it over his head,like in the movies when they try to kill someone.

"mmmh?.....MMMMHHMMMMNN!!!!!"Trent mumble-screamed and threw the pillow off."Not cool man!!!!!!!"

"That's what you get for knocking me out!!"I screamed which woke up the man.

"What the hell is going on guys and Monty why is your face bruised!!?!"Court yelled like she was never asleep...weird,I wonder how she does that.

"Trent k-oed me last night I did this!"I did the same thing.

"MMMhh!!!....DUDE STOP DOING THAT!!!!!"he yelled and I smirked.

"Hey you wipe that smirk off your face and stop trying to kill Trent!!!!!!!!"Izzy snapped at me which really surprised both me and Trent,but then he smiked.

"You too pretty boy!!"she fell silent,staring at her....Iz is bold...I like that.

"Okay guys,I don't know about you,but I'm gunna get dressed."Court said as she walked over to a beat up suitcase and pulled out an outfit,then walked over a bathroom.

"Yeah,me too...NO and I repeat NO FIGHTING!!!"Iz said and did the same thing as Court.

"So,do you have any clothes I can borrow?"I asked scratching the back of my head.

"I'm not letting you wear my clothes..."I frowned."but I think Izzy kept one of your jackets..."I smiled"actually she always keeps it tied around her waist"he smiled"I don't think she'll mind...Hey Izzy give Monty his jacket!!!!!!"he yelled and I covered my walked out in nothing,but a towel and man did she look HOT!!

"Here you go Monty."she saw me look at her in awe and blushed as did I and Trent glared at me as I took the walked back in and Trent got up and did the same thing as the girls except went to the boy's bathroom.

"Dude you better hurry up,once the girls get done were out of here"he said before he went in.I didn't respond, just got up and put the jacket on and other a minute later the girls and Trent walked an old phone started to ring.

"Uuuhhh...I thought we didn't have any electricty?!"Court questioned and then I got worried.

"We don't"Trent said as he walked to the phone and picked it up."It's for you..."he said and handed me the phone...their is only one person I knew who could hot wire a phone,this isn't good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: OMG who is this person?!How can you hot wire a phone?!You'll find out if you.....R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monty:Oh I know it's-*I shut his mouth***

**ME: Don't tell them Stupid!!!**

**Monty:Oh right sorry**

**Trent:*making out with Gwen* *gives thumbs up* **

**Gwen*giggles***

**Monty:give you any ideas Iz...**

**Izzy:*Grabs Monty and gives him a wet one*Their happy?**

**Monty:*smile stupidly*Very**

**Everyone-T&G:R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. SIGN!

**AN:****GUYZ SIGN tdiharter's petition or I'll stop writing Don and I know you don't want , at least 5 people have to sign it by the end of the week or no more Don...MWAHAAAAAAAAA...I made a cheer....TxG for ever,They need to be Together,5 fans are my plans,that's right son,I'll stop writing Don!!!!!!!!!!SO SIGN AND I MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Oh and Trent is going to sing a song to help out...Hoobastank-The Reason,so here he is....WWWWWOOOOOOOOO-hhhhhhhhhooooo!!!!!!!**

******************************************************************************************************************************

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you [x4]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you  
***************************************************************************************************************************

**ME:Woooo,Trent you did great!**

**Trent:Thanks,anything to help!**

**ME:Oh your so caring!**

**Trent:So will you really stop writing Don?!**

**ME:No,I just won't post it on Fanfiction!!!!**

**Trent:Okay!!**

**ME:WHY ARE WE YELLING!?!!!**

**Trent:I DON'T KNOW!!!!**

**ME&Trent:SIGN!!!!!!!!**


	10. Henry Who?

Disclaimer:I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN:I mean it SIGN or no more story and this is really sad!!**

Ch.5 Henry Who?!

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...........................................................................................................Monty'sPOV............................................................................................................................

NOT GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....

I took the phone."H..hello?!"

"MONTY Q. PILLERSTON,I AM GUNNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!" when he yells I pull the phone away from my ear and smirk.

"Who is this...."I say knowingly.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO THIS IS!!!!!!!"he screamed,"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU GOT ME INTO!!!!!"

"Hey,Henry sorry dude,but it was better you than me and you better stop screaming,you of all people should know that doesn't help when the phone is hot wired."I say rubbing my ear from how high his scream was.

"Look,Monty, when I get out of this **HELL HOLE ** I'm gunna track you down and kill you!!!"the guy know known as Henry claimed.I gulped.

"Now,now, Henry, calm down,you don't want to do that,I mean uuhh...uh gotta go Henry b...bye!"I quickly hung up and I looked at Izzy who was shocked,Court who just shook her head,and Trent who just stood there smirking to which I growled.

"Oh is our little Monty in trouble?"He asked in a baby voice and again I growled and he laughed.

"NOT FUNNY TRENT!"Izzy yelled,I smiled a little,"Monty,who's Henry and why does he want to kill you?"she sat down next me.

"And how do you hot wire a phone...because we could get some use out of that..."Court trailed off,rubbing her chin.

"His full name is Henry Lee,I ratted him out for something really bad because if I didn't,I'd be where you guys ended up that one year."I expained,looking Iz straight in the eye as tears started going down her looked shock and Court was confused.I guess they never told her.

"Guys,can you please tell me what this place is?...you can trust me,you know that.."Court said as I got my sighed and looked at Iz who nodded.

"The place is an under ground like prision sorta...the goverment doesn't even know about it..they took it off the grid somehow and Court,that year...they dd..didn't send us back"he sighed again looking at Court who had tears welling up in her eyes,"ww...ww...we escaped and that's why we have to live like this and stuff,but they treated us like it was the Holocaust,we were just numbers to them...we saw things that you can't even imagine"Iz was crying on my jacket while I hugged her and Trent even had a tear fall down his cheek,"we just didn't want you to be like this so we never told you.."Court was crying too and hugged Trent.I guess everyone just got alot closer,huh?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! So,so sad!!.....SIGN PEOPLE!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent,Court,Izzy,&Monty:What was that!!????!!!!!!!!

ME:Oh come on....I thought it was good...

Trent&Monty:I'm not soft!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME:See now you're sounding like Duncan........

Izzy:I don't cry that easily!!!

Court:me either!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME:oh well....wait this is my story and your lucky I don't make you hula with Betty White and make you slap your ass!!!!

Everyone:WHAT!?!

ME:YOU HEARD ME NOW SAY IT!!!!!!!!!

Everyone:R&R....AND SIGN!!!!!!!!!


	11. Trent makes some money!

Disclaimer:I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN:2 more people to sign...YAY!!!...but you only have 2 more days.**

Ch.5 Trent makes some money!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Trent's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what we told Court,her and Izzy decided to go on a walk,leaving me and Monty alone.I got bored so I pulled out my guitar and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"Monty asked right when I opened the door.

"I'm gunna go make a few bucks...you can come if you have an instrument and actually be able to play it."I said looking at him to see if he did.

"Actually,I can play..."he looks like he's thinking,".....uumm..noth..umm,nothing"

"Okaaaaayyyy...seeya!"I said as I made my way to 15 minutes later I sat down next to a fountain where alot of people walk by and got out my guitar.I played the first thing that came to my mind which was the song I sung to Gwen in TDI.I didn't sing this time I played I heard change drop into my case and was thankful people didn't recodnise me from the I got done I looked into the case.I had about three I played another song which was The Reason from Hoobastank.I got done and I heard a I thought at that moment was please don't be Katie and Sadie or atleast some fan.I looked up and saw Court and Izzy counting the money and smiled.

"Woah Trent,your awsome,but sing a little louder next time..."Izzy said as she continued to count the money.

"I was singing!?!"I asked completely shock,I didn't even notice.

"uumm...yeah,but look we have like 40 bucks dude!"Court said as I look down to see a whole bunch of singles and five dollar bills and smiled.

"Ha...I like this town...is that a ten!"I saw Izzy pick it up and sqeal that ear peircing squeal.

"Where's Monty?"she asked still looking at the money.

"Uuumm...I left him at the store..."I trailed off seeing blue hair in the distance."Guys,I think I just saw Gwen..."

"What?!"They yelled and jumped up as I put my guitar in the case along with the I lead the way to a market where I saw the we got there,I looked around and saw Duncan and guessed Court did to because she went to where she saw him as we followed.

"Duncan?"she said when we got there and he looked over to us and scratched his head.

"Have you guys always been punk..."

"Duncan!!"she said again and hugged him as he spun her around.

"Princess!!"he said and let go of her."You look...wow!!,but really how long have you guys been punk?!"

"Since we were like 12,we went on TDI like that because of a bet!"she said as Duncan smiled.

"Is Gwen here?"Izzy asked for me.

"Yeah,she is our class is here on a feild trip and we got to look around...I'll go get."he said as he ran off to find her and I a minute later Duncan came dragging her was shocked when she saw the punk look for us will do that to ya.I walked up to her.

"Hi,Gwen..."I scratched the back of my head,hoping she would talk to me.

"Trent....."I continued for her.

"I'm punk?"I said as she nodded still shocked.

"Hee..he..about that-"she cut me off by a surprise hug. I smiled and hugged back.

"I missed you!"she whispered and kissed my cheek to which I blushed.

"missed ya too,Gwen!"I whispered and before I knew what I was doing my lips pressed against hers,but she didn't push you! I thought as I looked it hit me...How long do I have with Gwen!?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:OMG....THEY ARE BACK....WOOO HHHOOOOO!!!!!**


	12. Do you have to go?

Disclaimer:I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN:Oh yay!!Trent has Gwen and Gwen has Trent,THE WORLD IS AT PEACE!!!!!And I just found out TDA is up and running again this Sunday!!!!!**

Ch.6 Do you have to go?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Trent's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen and I were still hugging,when I saw ....Monty walk in with a very confused look.I smiled as Gwen let go of my grasp and instead held my hand in the direction of him.

"UUuuuummmm...Gwen,Duncan some old dude is outside yelling your names..."he said as all our faces dropped.I look at Gwen with saddness as I saw her bite her lip with worry,but I could tell it wasn't about her having to leave.

"Uhhh...did this old dude have a bald head,beard,and a tat on his arm that said 'T.I.' "Duncan asked as Izzy and I gasped.

"Yeah,but-"I cut him off.

"Do you call this guy ?"I said in a fast tone,but they still understood.

"Yeah,how did you know that?"Gwen asked me, cocking an eyebrow while Duncan just nodded when he felt Court tighten her grasp she had around him.

"Guys,we used to be his foster kids"Izzy said pointing to me,Court,Monty,and herself,"Monty how did you not know it was him?!?"

"He has gray hair now and you could only see the T on his arm!!"he started to panic.I turned to Izzy to which she rolled her eyes and nodded.I then walked up to Monty and slapped him."What the hell was that for!!???!!!"he yelled holding his face.

"Well,I've always wanted to do that and this is no time to panic,remember when you paniced when we were seven,you ended up in a closet for three days!!"I said trying to remind him.

"Don't remind me.."he said...Man!!

"Guys you can't go back to his foster home,he's dangerous!I mean look at what he did to Izzy and Trent!"I covered her mouth and she took it off,"Oh right sorry,just came out..."

"It's fine,but she's telling the truth,you guys arn't going back!"Izzy said gasped when she heard boots clinking."let's go!"

"Okay,but when we stop you guys got to tell us what's going on!"Duncan whisper yelled as we went out the back exit and Gwen nodded.

"Sure, just don't be surprised with where we're taking you!"Monty whispered back as we headed down the road at lightning we got 'home' we were all out of breath except for me because somehow I got used to it.

"Now tell us what you guys are doing"Gwen and I looked at eachother,but I pointed to sighed and told them everything except for why we were at the foster home in the first place which I was glad about because I didn't want to see Gwen face when she heard my father was a the end of the story,Gwen was giving me a hug.

"Thanks for not letting us go back there."she grabbed my hand and sighed,"I was there because my brother and mom got shot"she had a tear roll down her face.

"Gwen you don't need to tell me that"I whispered and relized it was my turn to tell,"aa..and I know how you feel,my father shot my mom a..and then him...himself."I flet like crying,but I held it in when she put her hand on my cheek.

"sorry"is all she said as she kissed my I look over to see Duncan holding my guitar,about to open it.

"hhmm...Duncan be careful that case has all our money in it"I said as I heard him open it all the way.

"Wow dude,people must think your really good,huh?"he looked at all the bills as Court came and sat on his lap.

"Yep,Trent's got even better since the show"I smiled as Gwen kissed me.I think either she really likes guys who play guitar or she just turned on I got better.I put my arm around her waist.

"Hey do you guys know what the 'T.I' tattoo stands for that he has?"Duncan asked and I sighed,we seemed to do that alot lately.

"It stands for me and Izzy..."I said with anger in my tone.

"Trent what's wrong?"Gwen asked me in her sweet voice.

"he got that tattoo the night he put that stupid gun in my hand"I mumbled while playing with a guitar pick then I just whispered to Gwen,"He made me feel like my father..."I finally let tear go that was dying to get just hugged me tighter and the rest of the day we just talked,hoping didn't look for them here.


	13. Good Morning!

Disclaimer:I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN:Guyz srry for the wait...my computer got a virus and I did not expect this fate!Well anyway, here you go,the chapter you've been waiting for is now here,just so you know!(I'm thinkin' about rightin' a poem!XD)**

Ch.7 Good Morning!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen and Trent talked for hours,but eventually dosed woke up with a big surprise though!She was on top of Trent,about a centimeter from their lips touching,like they'd fell asleep made her blush because as soon as she looked at his peaceful,sleeping face,he started to wake blinked a couple of times and smiled._He's so cute when he first wakes up!_ Gwen thought as she smiled back at the sleepy boy.

"Morning..."she whispered as she kissed Trent._Hhhmmm...he just woke up,but he taste like mint....mmm..._She thought as he mumbled a good morning as they looked around and saw everyone else was sleeping and growled when he saw Izzy and Monty were notice this and got off of Trent was about to pout about this,she took his hand and walked him outside.

"Where are you taking me?"he asked as they went out the didn't answer, just grabbed his shirt and kissed him gently trapped her against the wall and smirked."Well,aren't we fisty,this morning.."he whispered in her ear softly which made her blush.

"How come you just woke up,but you taste like mint?"she asked as she felt his icy breath hit her neck.

"I don't know, it's just always been like that"he said as his lips glided up to her's and kissed was really enjoying this and so was Trent,but it was interupted by the sound of a look over to where the sound came from and gasped as they heard boots clinking toward grabbed his frightened girl and went inside."We have to get out of here!"He whisper yelled as he and Gwen started waking people up.

"What's goin' on?"Court asked as she jabbed Duncan in the stomach to wake him up.

"We heard ,he's still looking for us!"Gwen whispered back and started helping Trent pack up his four teens gasped and got to their helped Trent pack,Duncan helped Court,and Monty helped they were done, they went out the back door just as they heard him yell."Gwen,Duncan!?!"he looked around,"When I find you,you are gunna pay,you here me pay and if your with Monty and his friends I swear you'll wish you stayed in that closet!!!"he nocked over a chair and walked out of the ,Duncan,and Monty flinched at their names being said by their one time foster dad and continued walking down the dirt road they were on.

**(AN:I know, this guy must be bad if even Duncan was scared!)**

Trent looked at Gwen and saw she was biting her lip again and side hugged her and kissed her looked at her friends to see if they were had his hand around Court's waist and Monty was holding Izzy's she tripped and fell.

"OW!"she yelled holding he went down beside her as Court looked over her wound.

"You just twisted it,stay off it for a few days and you'll be fine."Court got up and wiped the dirt off her black skinny jeans."Trent,carry her until we find a place to rest."He just shrugged abd picked up his girlfriend bridal they began walking again Gwen snuggled into Trent's chest and he smiled when he looked down at her sweet,pretty face as he wondered where they'd be going next..............................................................................................................................................................

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN:Srry it was short! And I thought it would be cute if Trent carried Gwen!Srry she had to get hurt!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chef:OOOooooo....gettin' juicy..heee hhee heee

ME:DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY MAGGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chef:*does push-ups*

ME:I MENT TWENTY DOLLARS!!!

Chef:*gets out wallet and hands me the money*

ME:Here you go Trent*hands him the money*

Trent:Thanks?

Gwen*Takes ten buck and smiles*Thankyou!

Trent:*pecks her cheek*

Chef:hee hee hee

Trent:*k-oes him*

Gwen:*Finishes what was happening in the begining of the chapter*

ME:Look away kids!..LOOK AWAY!!!!

Everyone:R&R!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN:OOooohhh YYYaayyyyyyy!!!Mystery time!!!!!!!!!!**

Ch.8 How?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen eventually fell asleep in Trent's strong arms,her last thought though was how snuggable,strong,and warm he was which led to some nice dreams...but before she did,she couldn't help, but notice that Trent had a long jagged scar across his some reason she didn't worry it about an hour later she woke up on somthing soft well actually someone soft! She lifted her head to see she was indeed on top of blushed deeply when she accidently felt his six pack because she didn't notice his shirt was sleepy goth looked around and saw they were in a dusty old was spooning with Duncan and Izzy was curled up into a ball,whimpering,but Gwen couln't tell if she was asleep or carefully got off her boyfriend and limped over to the frightened flinched a little as she nudged her and shot up like a rocket, wiping away her tears in the process.

"Izzy what's wrong?"she whispered and looked around"And where's Monty?"

The red head looked around frantically,**(AN:She still has red hair it's just really dark!)**"I don't know,He was right here before I fell asleep!"she yelled which made everyone wake up.**(AN:Did I mention it was storming.....)**The teens yawned and streched,but Trent was the first to notice something wrong.

"Where's Monty?"he said as another yawn got up and put his shirt on and then went over to the very scared and worried Izzy."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,but where'd he go!"she got up just as Duncan and Court got there and put on her shoes."I'm gunna go find him!"

"You're not goning out there!"Court yelled as she grabbed her wrists,"You could get hurt in a storm like this!"

"No!I am not gunna lose him again!"Izzy had yet more tears streaming down her face,"What if they found him?!"she pulled her hand back and rubbed her wrists.

"What if who found him,I thought he was out of juvie?"Duncan asked as he got in front of the door so Izzy couln't knew something and they were gunna find out....................................

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:Srry it's short and there's a cliffhanger,but it will help me go into a mystery and you know what cool?YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO SOLVE IT BEFORE THE STORY DOES!!AND THEIR ARE MANY MYSTERIES!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	15. Izzy say WHAT?

Disclaimer:I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN:Okay time to find Monty!!!**

Ch.9 Izzy say WHAT!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Court had just pinned Izzy down. She was starting to panic and had a stream of tears going down her face.

"Answer the question Izzy!"Court yelled trying to restrain the now angered girl from fighting._Man she's havin' some mood swings!_

"No!He told me not to tell you!"she tried to push Court off again,"LET GO OF ME!!"

"Then tell us how who ever took him could've gotten him out of here without us knowing!"Trent said while he and Court switched places.

"Trent,besides Monty, is the only one who can calm her down when she's like this."Court explained to Duncan and Gwen in a hush nodded and saw that Izzy was now looking at Trent with sad eyes,but showing no other was breathing heavily,trying to calm mouthed something to her and she nodded as he let go of hands were shaking as she wiped her tears away.

"He...Hen..henry"she forced the words out as if they tasted vile."Henry Lee,he wasn't kidding about tracking him down,Monty just didn't want you to only way he knew is because Henry never lies about that stuff."

Trent scowled,grabbed his coat and left,Izzy following right behind him."Well guys,by what just happened,I'm thinkin' you should go with them,Duncan and I'll stay here with Gwen."Court sighed as the mohawked teen grabbed his coat and headed out the door."Don't worry they've been through worse storms and knowing how Trent stromed out like that ,their is gunna be hell to pay."Gwen sat down and looked blankly at the floor."What's wrong?"

The goth looked up."Izzy was crying in her sleep and whimpering, and I think I heard her say something about a fire and it's all her fault and she'll never drink again..."

"I wonder..."Court said remembering Izzy's secret past.

"Wonder what?"Gwen asked and just as Court was about to answer she yelled,"Oh my god,is that why she was in a foster home!?"

Court look shocked and said,"I don't know..."

--------------Outside----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy was kneeling over a wounded Monty as she watched Trent and Henry go head to was fighting one of Henry's followers and by what she could tell,Monty had already gotten half of the crew, the rest were either cowering in the nearby ally or waiting to duke it out with the two boys who wouldn't took a shirt that was covered in blood that she guessed belonged to the nearly dead guy laying next to cringed a little at the sound of the shirt being ripped and flinched as he felt it being tightly wrapped around his left arm and ,Trent upper-cutted Henry and Duncan sucker-punched the still unknow crew and rain were mixing and Trent kept at his Henry's face,hitting him in the same area every couldn't stop think about what happened before the fight though.

-------------------------10 minutes earlier--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:I'm speechless and I wrote it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent:How...who...ugh...hmmmmm

Gwen:wow

Court:AAWWW.....I WANTED TO BE IN A FIGHT!!!

ME:I have no words that come to mind right now.

Duncan:sweet and simple....I like it

Izzy:how is that sweet and simple.....it's got action and drama and mystery...I LOVE IT!!!besides the whole Monty thing!

Monty:*pouting*

everyone:R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. R&R

Guys,I'm not writiing until I get more reviews.I need to know that people like it and I need some 1234 and tdiharter,you guys are like the only ones who review like every chapter and for that I thank you....And just so you know I've already written the next chappie!!R&R and you'll find out about Izzy's past!! *gasps* Here's a sneak peak!

**Henry looked at his arm."Well,well looks like ol'Trent has a scar to remind his best friend of her past",Trent growled,waiting for the right time to strike.**

**"Looks like your still a dick,"he replied,clenching his was scowling at the crew,but really he was thinking about Trent's scar.**_**Its gotta be Izzy right?Court told me her mother left her...what if it's a cover up...she wouldn't lie to me,would she?....I wonder what happened....**_

Now that has got to get you wondering,right?R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Oh NO!

Disclaimer:I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN:Okay time to find Monty!!!**

Ch.10 Izzy's past has to do with Trent?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------10 minutes earlier,Outside---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy thought she'd heard a groan so she ran to an ally without a she got their,she was pinned up to a wall by one of Henry's 'servents' who was holding a dagger to his ran in after her and growled,by then Duncan was their and had a look that could crew looked over just in time to see Trent crack his smirked and held up one hand and as if it were a command,the 'servent' dropped the knife and stepped back,to which Izzy ran over to Monty.

he gave a weak smile,"hey Iz..."his voice was strained and before she could answer,he fell to the gasped and went to his side,looking at Trent and took his coat off and sneered at the still smirking man.

Henry looked at his arm."Well,well looks like ol'Trent has a scar to remind his best friend of her past",Trent growled,waiting for the right time to strike.

"Looks like your still a dick,"he replied,clenching his was scowling at the crew,but really he was thinking about Trent's scar._Its gotta be Izzy right?Court told me her mother left her...what if it's a cover up...she wouldn't lie to me,would she?....I wonder what happened...._

"Oh come on that's no way to talk to your brother!",**(AN:Did not see that coming...T.T)**_Brother?!?_,Duncan and Monty thought.

"Step-brother ,thank you and ever sinse what happened to my family because of your so called father you have no right to say you're my flesh and blood."The angered Trent pushed Henry to the ground with just two fingers.

Henry got up and smirked,"You know, I've never seen you so angry Trent,and you have no right to question who's my family."he tried to puched Trent,but he caught his fist right before it hit his face and turned him around and pushed him again.

"Don't touch me."he seethed...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

---------------------------------Inside----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mabey it was just a dream...."Court said to Gwen while taking a drink of water.

"But all dreams have a meaning to them!"Gwen scractched her head,"I wish I juat knew!"Right then Court dropped her cup and it had a scared yet confused look on her face."Court what's wrong?!"Gwen shot her head up from the sound.

Court looked blankly at the broken cup,"I just had a really weird feeling their in trouble..."She had no emotion on her face,but worry in her eyes like she knew what was happening to her friends outside,but she didn't move,no couldn't body was stiff as she continued to look at the cup,her eyes were moving up and down,side to side limped to her.

"Court?! Court!?...Court answer me!!"she shook her and 'paralized' girl looked up and met Gwen's eyes.

"hide..."she mumble,whispered and was confused,but then she heard the doorknob put Court on her shoulder and went to a near-by she put Court in,she got in herself and closed the door right as she heard the door open.**(AN:Okay two things,#1 Court is about the same size as Gwen and that's pretty small.#2 Gwen knows that the others would knock or just open the door,not jiggle the knob)**She heard a male was sort of raspy and deep.

"Check the rooms!"He whisper their was another sounded like a skater,unlike the first one.

"I'm on it,look in those duffle bags."She heard something unzip._What are they looking for!?_

----------------------------------------------Outside--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry snapped and a guy with black,curly hair came up and looked at Duncan with a look that could kill,but Duncan didn't look at him as a threat,he was just average,but you never know.

"You always think you're better than me!"Trent said as Henry got up,"You think you're so cool because you snap and one of your little servents come to you!"he grabbed his shirt,"You always treated me like shit!"he punched him and Henry pounced on him and pinned him down."why",Trent whispered.

"I am better than you...ever sinse your bitch of a mother died,you can't even be a man,and no one need thier mother to be a man."That made Trent angry,calling his mother a bitch!He pushed him off.

"You leave my mother out of this!"He got up and kicked Henry in the crew member tried to step in and get Trent with his knife,but Duncan knocked it out and punched him,then the fight began.

Meanwhile,Monty had sat up and got in front of clutched his jacket everytime one of her friends got hit."Iz what were they talking about?!"he whispered and got grabbed Izzy's hand and ran out of the ally,onto the sidewalk."Tell me what that scar is about and Henry being Trent's step-brother!"

"We can't leave them!"she said as he ran her in the direction of thier new 'home'.

"They know their way home!"he continued running until they were about three blocks away."Now tell me!"

She sighed and moved her soaked hair out of her eyes."Okay,so this is what happen"...............................................................................................................

-----------------------------------------------------Inside--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen was checking to make sure Court was still breathing,when she heard steps come her then saw the knob start to turn and gasped.............................

-----------------------------------The fight------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan just got stabbed in the took his shirt off, ripped it and tied his he saw a guy take out a gun and point at Trent from behind,"TRENT!!!!",Trent turned around and the guy fired...............................................................................................................................................................

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:OH!!!3 cliffhangers!!!R&R!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	18. AN:Don't be mad!

OKAY guys don't kill me!! I just want you to know I made a website for TDI!!! Go to .com/ and see for yourself!


	19. Didn't expect that!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN: Okay sorry for the wait, but I got writer's block.**

Ch.11 Didn't expect that…

---------------------------------------Outside--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so this is what happened…", Izzy looked down and sighed, "Trent's mom remarried after his real father died, but Trent didn't really remember his father because he was only two when he died so the guy she remarried was like a regular dad to Trent, but anyway Henry happened to be the son of Trent's new dad and they hated each other right off the bat. After a few years Gus, which is the new dad, was having some drinking issues and started coming home late all drunk and acting ,Trent and I were only 13 when he came in one night and talked us into this drinking game and we ended up getting drunk. "She had a tear run down her face, "An..and Gus got out his liter so he could have a smoke and *sniffles*and we took it and I don't really know what happened after that, but I woke up and my house was burnt to a crisp,", she was crying now and having a hard time talking, "and I…I found out my parents never got out an…and,", she fell to Monty's chest and sobbed, "I killed my parents!",the crying girl said into his bare chest.

All Monty could do was hug her. He was so shocked, and then he heard a big BANG! and knew it was a gun shot and it was coming from the alley they just shot her head up and wiped away her tears,"Iz, stay here no matter what!"She told her as he cautiously ran to the direction of the sound………………………………………………………………………………………………

----------------------------------The Fight-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent was in shock and couldn't move, but then the unthinkable happened and he found himself on the ground unharmed, well from the shot looked over at the shocked Duncan and followed his eyes to see Henry clutching his arm in pain as blood seeped out into a puddle. Trent did the first thing that came to his mind and grabbed the rest of Duncan's shirt. He first carefully moved his hand and pulled out the bullet to witch Henry seethed, then he tightly tied the ripped up shirt around his arm., "Thank you.", was all he said. Trent picked Duncan up so he wouldn't have to limp and hulled ass out of their. When he was out of the alley, he saw Monty rushing toward them.**(AN:Yeah Trent is that )**

"What happened?!",he said in a worried yet harsh tone.

"No time to explain, come on we have to get out of this city!" the two boys ran as Duncan begged to be let down, but Trent didn't want to lose time. As Izzy came into view, Monty grabbed her and put her over his shoulder.

"What the hell?!", she whisper yelled.

"We'll tell you when we get to the house", Duncan whispered back and she giggled at the face he was making at Trent. **(AN: this is Duncan T? T, ha unibrow)**………………………………

------------------------------------Inside-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen was preparing for the worst when Geoff opened the door? O.O They stared blankly at eachother,"Hey, did you find it?!" Geoff's partner yelled. Gwen looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked over at Court then Gwen and back at Court.

"No, nothing here!" he yelled back. Geoff looked very different, he had brown hair and black shirt with a lip piercing, but he did still have his hat **(AN: You can see his picture at .com)**. He knelt down beside Gwen and whispered, "Stay quiet…is their anyone else here besides you two?"

The frightened Goth shook her head."But, Trent, Duncan, Izzy, and Monty might come back soon." Geoff was shocked to hear those names, but nodded, got up, and closed the door. He then walked to the front door.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked his still unnamed partner.

Geoff turned around "I'm just gunna make sure those people Henry was talkin' about aren't here yet."

" 'Kay then…" he said and went back to his search.

Geoff ran to the group that was heading toward the house."Guys, their's no time to explain why I'm here ,but you can't go into that house because there is a guy in there that will kill you if he see's you!" Trent and Duncan looked horrified, knowing their girlfriends were inside the house. As Trent put Duncan down he started to get mad.

"Not go in there?! What about Gwen and Court! And Geoff why the hell are you here?!" He was about to run to the house , but Geoff held him back.

"Don't worry Gwen and Court are safe , but they won't be if you go in there. And I'm here because I'm that guys partner , but don't get mad , I had no idea it was you guys and you're lucky I was the one who found the girls, if not they might be dead. Now, I need you guys to hide in that alley over their, come out when you hear me whistle and I don't know why, but for some reason Henry needs silver guitar pick, and that's what we're looking for, do you have one Trent." The boy nodded, dug in his pockets, and pulled out the pick."Thank you, now go hide okay." Trent picked up Duncan again and everyone went into the alley while Geoff went back inside."Yo, Mike look what I found!" Geoff yelled as he came back inside. The guy now known as Mike came out and smiled.

"Good, now let's get the hell outta here!" the two guys left the house and Geoff started whistling as they left. Then everyone ran into the house.

"Gwen, Court?!" Trent yelled. Gwen got up at the sound of his voice and opened the closet door. Duncan, noticing Court on the floor, limped over to her and kissed her, which woke her up. Trent on the other hand ran to Gwen hugged her tightly. They looked at each other and kissed.

"What happened?!" Court said rubbing the back of her head looking at Duncan wound. Trent sat down with Gwen on top of his lap and began to explain everything, the other adding anything he forgot or wasn't there to see. All the while, Court had gotten the first aid kit out and the girls started to need to their boyfriend's wounds. When Izzy was done, she leaned down so her and Monty's face were about an inch apart.

"Thank you." She whispered as she gently kissed him. Monty chuckled a little when she leaned in to much and fell on top of his lap, but that deepened the kiss so they were both happy with it.

----------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Not really people I just couldn't find a good way to end this chapter!**


	20. Please Go to my website!

Hey guys! GO TO MY WEBSITE!!THE LINK IS IN MY PROFILE AND MY PIC OF TRENT IS FROM A PERSON NAMED PB&J BECAUSE I HAVE FANART AND THAT MEANS I WANT YOU GUYS TO SEND SOME TDI STUFF IN!!!PLEASE MY WEBSITE'S STATS ARE LOW AND IT WOULD REALLY HELP!!OH AND TO LEAVE A REVIEW JUST CLICK THE COMMENTS BUTTON ON THE BLOG!!!THX AND R&R!!!


	21. Sneak Peak!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN: So much homework!Here is a sneak peak of the next chappie!The only reason I don't give you the whole chapter is because I need reviews!R&R!**

Ch.11 The Guitar Pick,sneak peak.

--------------------------------------------------------Trent's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gwen and Court explained everything that happened here,I kissed Gwen and she sadly smiled and hugged of thoughts were running through my head,_What if it wasn't Geoff and what if the other guy would have opened that closet door?!Why did Henry save me?Why'd he take the guitar pick mom gave me when I was little?What if we lost Gwen and Court?I almost died!!How'd Court know to hide?!_ Then Gwen spoke,"Court,how did you know to hide and then when you fainted and broke that cup,what happened?",she clutched to me more._I think she can read my GWEN CAN YOU READ MY MIND!?!If you can then ask Duncan if he's okay!,_"And Duncan are you okay?",_Okay creepy...kissed me if it's true... _Nothing.

Court sighed though,"Can you guys keep a secret?",we all looked at her with curious faces._I thought Izzy and I knew all her secret!_,"I'm,I'm....I am....Well you see....I'm...well....I'm a."she couldn't get it out,this must be big!


End file.
